Lible Academy
by FireFury
Summary: Kagami Hyata was accepted in the 44th class of Lible Academy along with 15 others. Only problem is - one of the 15 wants it to become a killing game. (Next Update - 1 April)
1. Prolouge Part 1

A sixteen year old girl stood at the high metal gates of Lible Academy. She had short brown hair that stuck out to the sides and brilliant aqua eyes that stared into souls. Well not really - if she could then that'd be creepy plus it's impossible. Her outfit consisted of a white blouse and a midnight coloured jacket with a pocket used to store small things. A pair of black shorts covered her legs along with white knee high socks plus some black trainers. Simple enough.

A scowl lay on her face as she stared up at the building - it reminded her of things like her old secondary school in England. If she remembered correctly they'd shut it down in January because of all the murders. A small shiver came over her at that thought. Best not to think about it then - it always reminded her of the thing she had lost. Her gaze looked once again at the building.

Lible Academy was prestigious, fancy and rich. If you got in then you would become a changed person. Lible Academy took in special students if they followed a few rules:

"1. 14-18 aged students only. 2. Must be scouted by a legal member of staff with an acceptable talent/skill. 3. Must be the sole winner of the exceedingly lucky student with proof/evidence."

Once you got into Lible Academy, you'd probably never regret it. Every student that left became one of the greatest - especially at their talent. So naturally it seemed like a dream to be accepted. It had actually been the dream of the girl's sister - Katherine - to be accepted. Katherine had died with that dream - it never happened. Her sister, however, got the chance to be in it. The proof was on a letter she had received which read as follows:

" **OFFICIAL LIBLE ACADEMY DOCUMENT. PLEASE DO NOT PHOTOCOPY OR TEAR. COPIES WILL NOT BE AWARDED.**

 _Dear Miss Hyata,_

 _We have deduced your talent in_ **HACKING** _which has lead to you being picked to attend Lible Academy. You will be the ULTIMATE HACKER. Term begins on the 2nd of September 8:10. Don't be late. Punishment can and will be acquired if need be._

Your class is the **44th**.

 _All extra information will be included on a separate piece of paper. Do read it at least once - it contains some important information including the school rules._

 _Signed_

 ** _Riami Pased_** "

It was a little shock to find the letter but it was real as anything. Kagami had checked on multiple forums for a list of the Ultimate's. Next to the Ultimate Therapist (Dean Hioespar) and the Ultimate Online Gamer (Sakura Haskura) was the Ultimate Hacker, Kagami Hyata. She breathed. It seemed impossible but the letter didn't lie. After opening them, she began to step though the gates...

* * *

"My head..."

She had seemed to of gone unconscious as she found herself staring at what was a wooden school desk. With her head feeling a little woozy, she looked up to see her surroundings. A simple classroom was what she found with herself sitting on the desk in the middle. On the desk to her right was a yellow sticky note with unneat handwriting stating:

" **REPORT TO THE GYM BY 8:10 OR PUNISHMENT WILL BE FORCED UPON YOU."**

Kagami put the note back down on the desk. She didn't know what time it was - the classroom didn't have a clock - so she'd better hurry. After a little exploration she found that the windows the room has were blocked with metal gates. One of them had a number lock but Kagami left it there. It could take her a while and she didn't want to find out what the 'punishment' was. The teacher's desk had a few books stacked on top of it and a few drawers. The drawers needed a key so they were left alone.

Thankfully, the door opened on it's own meaning Kagami could find her way to the Gym much quicker. Outside was a corridor containing several pastel doors with numbers ranging from 1 to 8. Above the door opposite her own (5) was a clock reading 8:01.

"Dam it..." Kagami mumbled to herself. She then raced down the corridor towards a large burgundy door. On contact it banged open leaving Kagami in another corridor. It had nothing in it except for a door almost the same as the burgundy apart from it's colour - navy. She raced towards it and opened it again. Now it was a corridor with pastel doors with number ranging from 9 to 16. At the end was a pair of blue and pink doors with a large sign above reading in bold blocky letters:

" **GYM** "

Her legs ran towards them as fast as they could. When she got their her hands struggled to open even one of the doors. After a few minutes of pushing with some breaks, a click was heard and the doors opened revealing a hall. In the view of the door, she could see 3 people and a...

"Oh come on! Another person? Well come in... Hopefully I can still punish one of the stupid idiots that's here."

A robotic midnight bat was flying in the air in front of her. It's eyes glowed a demonic red before returning to a yellow colour.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Why does no one know who I am? Honestly I'll vaporise the next asker. I'm the schools headmaster, Komori!" The bat said in a childish tone. After finishing it closed the doors with it's wings.

"Don't try to get out - it's only unlockable either from the outside or with a key. So go wait until everyone's here or something."

Kagami looked at the small crowd of people before walking towards someone. Better to get to know these people.

 ** _PROLOGUE_** _ **PART 1 COMPLETE**_

* * *

 ** _FORM FOR SYOC_**

If any of you have read my DR OC Guide then here is that SYOC I mentioned! I will be taking in 14 OC's - I already have 2. 1 is a mystery to you and the other is Kagami. Lible Academy is in Japan and is like a sister academy to Hopes Peak. This will be taking place before all the DR games - about 2 years before. You can have 2 OC's submitted total. The rules are simple - just follow the notes in brackets and don't give me a Mary Sue/Gary Stu. No one likes them. If you want to check then why not read my OC Guide? People say it's helpful.

If your interested then use the form below to submit your OC! Also note - if you want your OC to be the SHSL Exceedingly Lucky Student then ask. We still don't have one.

Full Name: ((Your OC can have a canon last name - just say if their related or not. Someone has the same last name as me in real life but we aren't related.))

Gender:

Age:

Sexuality:

Personality: ((Explain this clearly and give it detail.))

Appearance: ((All the details about how they look - tattoos, birthmarks other stuff.))

Normal Clothes:

Sleepwear:

SHSL: ((Don't give them a cannon talent.))

Relationships:

Family:

History: ((Explain this clearly and give it detail.))

Reaction to murder: ((What happens when they find a body?))

Investigation: ((What do they do during the investigation?))

Trials: ((What do they do during the trials?))

Accused of killing?:

Are you okay with your OC being the killer or dying?: ((Answer yes, no or don't mind.))

Submit the form by review or PM. **Have fun!**


	2. Prolouge Part 2

Kagami stops walking when she's in front of the person. There a male and are sitting on a bench with a flute. He was playing a lovely tune that seems to be a song - certain notes sound like pure angelic singing. His black hair almost covers his closed eyes. After a little bit of listening to the music, Kagami held a hand up.

"I decided to say hi. Also you're really good with that flute. What's your name?" Kagami asked. The male opened their eyes revealing the silver orbs.

"My name's Yoshimitsu... What's yours?" Came the quiet reply. It sounded a bit eerie to Kagami but she replied nonetheless.

"I'm Kagami." She stated.

"Kagami Hyata, the SHSL Hacker?" He simply said.

Yoshimitsu's reply shocked her a bit. When it sank in she realised that he must of checked the forums, like her. In fact she remembered their being a Yoshimitsu on the forums...

"Are you Yoshimitsu Tanahashi?"

Yoshimitsu brought out his flute and produced a sound that sounded like she'd hopefully gotten it right. Or wrong.

"I'm also the SHSL Flutist..." He then closed his eyes and played a sombre tune. Taking it as a sign of wanted to be alone, Kagami walked off. She liked being alone - it gave you time to think. A memory passed her mind... She rapidly shock her head. Not that...

She closed her eyes for a moment while walking in a random direction to forget completely. It drove her insane at that memory-

"Hey! Look where your going, please!"

Her eye's snapped open to see a girl with long black hair and bright blue eyes staring at her. If Kagami had walked like she had done then down would of gone them both.

"Sorry something was on my mind..." Kagami apologised quickly.

"Well thank you for respecting the best Ballerina ever." She replied.

"Not really! I mean I saw a rabbit yesterday with more talent. And it was dead to!" Komori had shown up behind the girl making her scream and almost punch his little head.

"Watch it Prissy. I can always kill you at any time." Came his robotic reply. It seemed to anger her more.

"My names Yukiko! Not Prissy you ass!" Yukiko screamed attempting to kick him with her black dress shoes.

"Drama queen. Run while you can Kagami, I heard she can explode hacker brain cells." Komori said before flying over to Yoshimitsu. Yukiko glared death threats at him before turning to Kagami.

"You must be the SHSL Hacker then. I can't really explode brain cells." She said calmly and quietly to Kagami. Her mood had changed alot. "Now do you want to let me practise?"

"Well I'll leave you alone then. See you later Yukiko."

After saying that she walked off. Their was only two more people in the room currently - a girl and a boy. Kagami walked towards the girl - she was closer and the boy was currently giving Komori death threats with his eyes. Best not to interrupt - Komori deserved them from what Kagami knew.

The girl was sitting on a bench identical to the one Yoshimitsu was on. She had caramel coloured hair and her eyes were closed with her head softly swinging. She seemed to be humming something. Kagami sat down next to her and coughed. The girl's eye's opened and turned to look at her. She had pale blue eyes that looked shocked.

"Um... Hi?" She said. "Do you need something?"

"What's your name?" Kagami asked.

"I'm Corrine. Can I know your name?" Corrine asked back.

"My name's Kagami. Nice knowing you Corrine."

"We just met though..." Corrine replied sounding confused.

"I knew that! See you in a bit!" Kagami got up and walked over to the boy. He was currently watching Komori annoy Yoshimitsu.

Kagami walked up to him. "What's your name?"

"Why do you need to know? All I know is that you could be a possible stalker." He replied turning away from her.

"I don't stalk people. I'm just getting to know the people here since that's what you do. Anyway, my name's Kagami."

"Well then Kagami my name's Kenji. Good to know your not a stalker." Keni told her. Kagami flashed him a smile before walking back over to Corrine.

"Hello again Corrine! I just had to finish finding out who's here with us."

"So who's here with us?" Corrine answered.

"Well there's Yoshimitsu with the flute, Yukiko in the ballerina costume and Kenji over there. Only 5 of us currently." Kagami explained to Corrine, pointing at Kenji when mentioned.

"Okay... What's your SHSL, Kagami?" Corrine asked her curiously

"Oh I'm the SHSL Hacker! What's yours?"

."I'm the SHSL Pianist..." Kagami was intrested by that. So there were two musicians in the room. Maybe Yoshimitsu and Corrine would be friends-

"Oh it's the rest of you all. How many of you are their? 1, 0, 3, 7, 5, 19, 11, 34 - I don't actually care. Get in or I'll kill you." Komori introduced himself before the crowd of 10 walked inside. After standing up, Kagami began to wander over to a girl with raven black hair when a screeching noise came through her ears.

"Welcome!"

 ** _PROLOGUE_** _ **PART 2 COMPLETE**_

* * *

Thanks for all the lovely OC's so far!


	3. Prolouge Part 3

**30 MINUTES EARLIER**

Takara awoke inside a dimly lit classroom. Slowly, she got up out of the metal chair. Her raven black hair was covering her eyes a little. It didn't really bother that much but she could always move it asides. Then she just moved it out of the way as it just started to annoy her suddenly. She looked around at her surroundings. It was supposed to be a normal school classroom. probably. Wooden desk's were arranged in neat rows of 5 across and down with her own being in the middle. Not the exact middle though - only a SHSL Perfectionist would be able to do that.

On the windows were something that looked out of place. She remembered a couple of classrooms from play's she had seen in the past for a flickering second. They were normally only covered by curtains or just bare to let people look outside. Or maybe something else. Those kinds of play's weren't Takara's favourites. On this set of windows was a gigantic metallic block with a black set of bars on top. No holes of sunlight or fresh air were noticeable to her eyes so she lost focus in them. Maybe they meant something but someone else would have to figure that out if they were here.

Unless she was alone then she'd have to do something about her situation. Hopefully... Scanning the classroom she saw a bright orange and green sticky note. Out of reflex, she covered her eyes as the colours were close to a seemingly blinding light in the pitch black. Stumbling forward, she attempted to grasp the note. It ended up with her on the floor with a knocked over desk next to her.

Standing up, she picked up the desk and stood it back up right in what seemed where it needed to go. Then she walked towards the note and picked it up. The writing on it was black and white with the colours randomly placed. The text was in so many different styles adding to the unneeded complexity. It looked like a 4 year old had done it and a person had made it into something horrific. Takara would have preferred a dark grey one or one with dim colours if she was honest.

It took her at least 5 minutes or less to grasp the message on it. Any more colours or styles of text and she would of lost her mind. Eventually she managed to read something along the lines of:

'REPORT TO THE GYM BY 8:10 OR PUNISHMENT WILL BE FORCED UPON YOU.'

Placing the note down with a small sigh of relief, Takara noticed a door with a large sign tacked on with what could be scotch tape. A arrow pointing towards a door nob was drawn on in black. After walking to the doors she opened the door in seconds. She then found herself in a corridor painted greyish black. Two pastel coloured doors were on the wall she was facing and another pastel door was next to hers. The floor was painted a darker shade from the walls as well as the ceiling above.

Turning her head to the right, she saw a large window depicting a sunset along with several non moving bat's. After running up and looking more closely, the window actually had a painting behind it. Paint covered small bit's of the glass due to the painting being pressed very close to the glass. Then she got back onto the small task of finding the Gym. It was probably a good idea to check the doors in case something or someone was in there. Or even the exit.

Taking a random door, she pushed it open to find a weirdly strange sight. The room was similar to the one she had awoken in - desks, chairs, metallic block... Wait was that a robot? A human-like robot was standing behind a desk resembling the ones in the place she woke up though this one was like two of them stuck together. This room however had more occupants. Two boys and one girl were sitting in desks seemingly fast asleep. A pool of blood was carelessly splattered on one of the desks in such a way that it chilled Takara's bones. That had made her scared for one of endless times.

After a few moments the robot turned to face her with bright yellow eyes that gleamed almost into her soul. Quick glimpses in her past before disappearing with a loud bang - waking up everyone else. The girl's empty cyan eye's reminded of her own sorrowful blue eyes. (Even though once or twice her parents have commented on their friendliness. She had no idea what they meant.) Without meaning to she managed get somehow stuck in them. That was probably due to the fact that she barely ever saw any other people. After all, she worked better alone and in the dark silence.

"Excuse me but why are you staring at me?" The girl bluntly stated with a hint of coldness in her voice.

"S-sorry..." Looking at her hands that twisted each other together. Maybe this was what everyone her age acted like? Best not to make assumptions but the word 'what if' did exist.

"Well don't do that again." Her head turned away from Takara. "My name's something you'll have to learn yourself."

Her hands fiddled clumsily so she turned to the other people. A boy with dark brown bangs and bright green eyes was looking at Takara.

"Any idea what happened?" He asked.

"Um... A robot was... here a-and exploded." After completing her 'sentence' she took a few deep breaths.

"Are you okay?" His hand reached out and touched her shoulder. His touch seemed cold - to cold.

She jerked back out of reflex. "C-can you n-not... do t-that?"

"Ok then... What's your name?"

"M-my names... T-takara I t-think..." After finishing, she took more deep breaths. It would be nice to just retreat into a corner now-

"Well then Takara, my name's Owen Douglass." Owen reached his hand out and gently shook it with Takara's. The act seemed a little odd to Takara but she recognised it - was it a handshake? Or maybe she was being a little dumb minded. Or maybe her brain was processing things slowly so that she seemed to be shocked by normal things. Or maybe she was over thinking once again.

"Are you introducing yourselves? Best to leave that when we find somewhere with other people. We have a time limit you know." The girl walked over to the pair and put her hands on her hips. "I don't care if you guys don't wish to face consequences, but I'll leave you to die if I have to."

She then walked over to the door and opened it with a few tugs. It banged against the wall before being stopped by her hand.

Then she walked through, leaving their vision. A tap on her shoulder showed her to the final occupant of the room. Black shaggy hair was placed on his had along with a pair of brown eyes that could of glinted in sunlight.

"Mind if I follow you guys?" He asked.

"Sure." Owen took both Takara's and the other person's hand to lead them out the door. Outside, the girl was scanning the room with her eyes. When they landed on the small group she sighed.

"Let's get going. No clocks mean that we could be running severely late - or be really early." While talking she sprinted over to a large grey door at one end of the corridor. After numerous attempts of trying to open the door, the girl sank down onto the ground in exhaustion for a few seconds. Then she was back on her feet, but this time when she pulled on the knob it opened.

Behind that door was yet another classroom identical to the others - well almost. Inside it had 7 occupants all doing something. A girl with long black hair and a pink bow was sitting at the teachers desk reading a book placed their. When her head tilted up, she saw the group and Takara thought she saw fear in her eyes for a second or so.

"Guys? Company." The new girl said to the rest of the people inside. Another girl tilted her head at their appearance, "Can we trust you?". This girl had light brown hair (some of it was in a small ponytail tied with a light pink ribbon) and lovely green eyes

"Well if you don't trust me then sure let's trust them, Aika." A short girl (There were a lot of girls - Takara noted) with black hair and brown eyes that stared at Aika. She was sitting backwards on a chair with her legs folded in a way that must hurt.

"Just trust me. My name's Hikari." Hikari had finally revealed her name and was now having what looked like a silent staring contest with the short girl.

"Well should we introduce ourselves then?" Asked a girl with long scarlet coloured hair and bright yellow eyes. "I'm Ib-"

Hikari slammed her hand on the table Ib was sitting at. "How about we all move along? It's obviously getting late and I'll leave you guys to face the punishment if we don't move along." She then walked out the door once again - attempting to close it as well. Ib jumped up out of her seat and onto the table.

"Let's go! Montage!"

Takara had no idea why she said montage - montage's only appeared in fiction! This was real life. Ib then jumped down for the table and sprinted for the door, closely followed by everyone else. When Takara counted, their was about 11 of them in total.

Hikari had already disappeared from the room, heading towards a large grey door near one of the ends of the corridor. A few tugs and it opened, revealing a pastel corridor with a bunch of other doors. A pair of blue and pink doors stood at one end with a sign reading "GYM" in bold letters.

"Let's go."

It took a while for them to open the pair of doors. Eventually they opened revealing... A robotic bat was flying a few metres above the wooden ground of the "Gym".

"Oh it's the rest of you all. How many of you are their? 1, 0, 3, 7, 5, 19, 11, 34 - I don't actually care. Get in or I'll kill you." It's voice was a little squeaky and robotic, but it's message got along fine. Takara noticed a girl with brown hair and blueish green eyes walking towards her. Then a voice came crashing into her ears:

"Welcome!"

 _ **PROLOGUE PART 3 COMPLETE**_

* * *

A thousand sorry's for not getting this finished sooner. I wanted it to be longer but this will have to do.


	4. Prolouge Part 4

**First Person.**

* * *

"Welcome! I'm Komori - your host for Lible Killing Game!"

"Killing Game?" Someone asked for almost everyone else.

"Yes! In the end only one of you will survive! So let's begin with a simple quiz show..."

The gym's lights flickered - I could feel that Corrine had taken hold of my hand. That made me smile at least.

"Here's how the quiz will go! I'll roll a 16 sided dice with your faces on and whoever is lands on has to answer! Get it right and eliminate or save a student. Get it wrong then your the one dying!"

I could barely see a millimetre in front of me. All the lights had gone out leaving us all in darkness. The floor shifted and the lights came back as blinding floodlights. Komori had changed into an almost human form - a young adult with black hair and yellow catlike eyes. They wore a suit that twinkled like gold with a silver tie and navy blue trousers. Their feet were covered by a pair of black shoes that had way to many lights shining on them. A smirk imprinted itself into their cheek. We were now in a room with dark red and pink walls and a circle of chairs and a large table. Komori was standing on the table with a small dice that showed the raven black haired girl's face.

"Well then let's play!" They rolled a small dice. I could see my own face spinning around along with Corrine's, Yoshimitsu's... Everyone that I could see that was now sitting on the chairs. I sat down as well next to Corrine.

After a few moments the dice has stopped landing on the face of a girl with long scarlet hair and yellow eyes.

"Oh yes! It's Ib Kembang!" Komori walked over to a chair containing a girl who looked like the one on the dice. She had a expression of shock that soon turned to determination. They stood up.

"Well then Ib! Let's see... Who is the protagonist of Trigger Happy Havoc?"

"What's that!" Ib looked angry and raised a fist to Komori's face.

"Well you still have to guess? Unless you wish to dieee?"

Her face has lost colour and what could have been a tear formed in her left eye.

"Naegi?"

A dinging sound filled our ears as Komori clapped with the sound that comes from banging metal together.

"She's correct! What do you want to do?"

A few moments of silence passed before she spoke up. "I'll eliminate Hikari if you please."

I turned my head to see that someone's face (Most likely Hikari's) go pale.

"What?! Are you mad at me?!" They had started to cry while screaming as loud as they could. Ib's face had gone cold.

"I'm just eliminating you to join the real Hikari Hatsune."

Some more silence before Komori began to laugh.

"Oh wow didn't know you'd get it so easily Kembang. Oh well. Sora Hatsune you've lost the quiz show motive by Ib Kembang! Punishment shall commence."

Four sets of chains came out of one of the walls and attached to each of "Hikari's" limbs. Her face was unnaturally crying like she really meant it. Then the chains dragged her through what had looked to be part of the wall and away from their sight. The same then happened to Ib as well dragging her to the same corridor.

"Woopie! Let's watch the execution now!

Corrine had latched onto my arm and I felt like wanting to do the same. What was going on?

A TV's screen flickered before settling on a very disturbing image...

 _Sora Hatsune was tied to a white wooden chair in a white room with a door leading out to a corridor and a desk with a laptop in front of Sora. It opened to reveal a picture with the words explaining what she had to do below. Thirty seconds later, the lid closed shut and opened again. Her chair zoomed forward and she typed in what was on the screen. A dinging sound occurred and the chair zoomed back. The laptop closed shut then opened to reveal another picture and the same repeated only she had 25 seconds. Then again with 20... At 10 seconds she got a single thing wrong and a arrow blasted from the left wall and hit her left arm. Her face scrunched up into pain but she still carried on. The next turn she got more things wrong so a arrow shot into her right arm from the right wall. Now her face wall slowly losing colour and light. Then after that all of it was wrong. The laptop shut and disappeared and was replaced with a bow and arrow. At that moment Ib was pushed into the room via the door and was pushed over to the bow and arrow. Shaking, she picked it up and strung the arrow. Aiming it at Sora's forehead, her lips moved as she clumsily fired the arrow into Sora's forehead. It only took a few seconds for her to die, all the while Ib was on her knees with her tears staining the small puddles of blood on the floor._

After it was over, the TV screen faded to black and our reactions set in. Corrine and the raven haired girl had fainted onto the floor with a dreadful bang while everyone else sank into their seats giving identical expressions of shock and despair. My eyes were still on the screen, paralysed with the shock of a single fact.

I'd just watched Ib kill Sora...

 ** _PROLOGUE_** _ **COMPLETE**_


End file.
